Devices for pushing out a movable furniture part, in particular for moving a drawer, door, shutter or the like, out of a closed position on a fixed furniture part with driving assistance over a certain distance are already known. It is possible here for a movable part of a piece of furniture to be moved with driving action out of a closure position, in particular over a comparatively short distance of the total movement path possible, in order then to be moved further manually by an individual. For example, it can easily be made possible, in the case of a drawer, for the drawer to be opened without it having to be made to move out of the closure position by hand, which in particular in the case of heavily loaded drawers may require a considerable amount of force to be applied. The drawer which is moved out only to a slight extent with driving action by the pushing-out operation is then considerably easier to move entirely manually. Moreover, movable furniture parts may be designed without a handle element on the outside since the pushing-out operation means that the movable furniture part can easily be gripped, for example, by way of a front section.